Facebook
by Geekoid123
Summary: When Donna makes a Facebook account for the Doctor, they never expected his first friend request to be so soon... a ten/rose story.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor walked into the control room of the TARDIS

The Doctor walked into the control room of the TARDIS. Donna looked up from what she was doing from the captain's chair, perched in the middle of the vast room and offered him a smile, which he returned.

"What are you doing?" He asked, noticing the laptop computer on her lap.

"I'm on Facebook" she replied

"Oh right, having fun?"

"Yeah loads, I'm keeping in touch with all my friends its great fun"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, do you want me to set you up an account?"

"No thanks Donna, and who would I talk to on there anyway?"  
"I don't know, maybe you can make some knew friends?"

"No I don't think so Donna, what would it say on it, Time Lord 900 years old from the planet Gallifrey, anyone want to be my friend? Not likely" he wandered out of the control room grumbling.

Donna sighed. He really did need some more friends. Not that he needed them, he had her, but surely he would have some fun, chatting to random people. She thought it would be a good idea to make him an account anyway.

"The Doctor, 900, no 35 years old" she decided, muttering to herself. She began to get bored and wandered off to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

She returned a few minutes later, her laptop still where it was in the captain's chair, where she left it, still on the Doctor's knew profile. It had one new friend request already.

"Jammy bleeder" she muttered to herself. He was even popular on Facebook. She clicked on the friend request and almost dropped the tea on the floor.

It said "You have one knew friend request from Rose Tyler"


	2. Chapter 2

"DOCTOR

"DOCTOR!" Donna yelled

The Doctor came running from wherever he was.

"What is it Donna what's wrong?" The look of worry on the Doctor's face was almost enough to make Donna laugh. But She didn't. She knew what this might mean.

"Come and look at this"

"Donna! I told you not to set me up a Facebook account, do you know there are people all over the universe looking for me and you've just told the whole flaming world where I am"

"No u prawn, look at this"

Donna clicked on the friend request. The Doctor looked at the screen intently.

"Whop de do I've got a friend request, what can I say, I'm just irresistible"

"No u idiot, look at who it's from"

"What's so special about…" he trailed off as he looked at the name of the person trying to contact him.

"Is it her, Doctor?" Donna asked.

"I, um… what… no… yes… no!"

"In English please Doctor"

"But that's impossible"

"Not impossible, just a bit unlikely?" she offered, sounding extremely like the Doctor.

"No, really impossible this time Donna, it's a bit beyond unlikely.

The Doctor snatched the laptop out of Donna's hand and clicked on the friend request. There she was. Her photo. She looked just as she always did. Beautiful. He almost let a tear escape eyes, but held it back.

"How do I contact her?" he chocked out.

"Come here" Donna replied

She began clicking buttons insanely fast. She knew what this meant to the Doctor.

"Here, what do you want to write?"  
He took the laptop off her once again and began to type.

Dear Rose,

This is the Doctor. Your Doctor. If this really is you please write back soon.

Love from

The Doctor.

He clicked send with a heavy heart. He knew that there were probably lots of Rose Tyler's in the world, but it was her picture. He took the laptop and walked to his bedroom, in the depths of the TARDIS. Donna watched him leave and decided that he needed to be alone. She sat on the captain's chair and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just another boring day

It was just another boring day. Rose Tyler sat at the desk in her office and sighed. Since she had been promoted to assistant director at Torchwood, she seemed to do nothing but paperwork. Before being promoted, she had been working in the field, detecting and seeking out aliens. But it was nothing compared to the Doctor. She didn't get the same feeling as she did when she was with the Doctor. The anticipation, excitement and wonder of stepping out of the TARDIS doors and wondering what planet they were on or what time period they were in. And she didn't get the feeling of his hand against hers. Out of everything, that's what she longed for the most. To feel the coolness of his hand against hers, just to hold him when he was down, or embrace him when they had just been reunited after a particularly horrible adventure. Her thoughts went back to when they had encountered the Beast. When she thought she had lost him. The sheer joy and love she felt for him when she found out he was alive and in the TARDIS waiting for her, and then the hug they shared after finding each other again.

She let a tear escape from her eyes. That was a long time ago now. They had been apart for almost two years. I hope he's found someone else to share hid adventures with, she thought to herself. However much it pained her to think that there was some other woman holding his hand, sharing his life with him was almost too much to bear. But she wasn't selfish, she wanted him to move on, not forget her, but move on. She had a life here now, with her family. There was her mom, her dad, her little sister Althea and Mickey. She loved them all deeply, but she needed the Doctor to complete her life. If he were there everything would be perfect. She didn't know how many times she had imagined him and her together, a proper couple, settling down, maybe even having children of their own. But she soon realised that that would never happen, so she was just happy to be with him. She knew that however much she tried, she was never going to domesticate the Doctor. That just wasn't him.

She wished she could stop thinking about him, but she couldn't. She tried to busy herself with some work, but it was no use. She had got herself all worked up now and was sobbing. She decided to log onto her Facebook account. Maybe if she talked to some people, she could take her mind off him. She looked at who was online. Sarah Jane was on, not the real Sarah Jane, a parallel Sarah Jane, she didn't know anything about the Doctor, but Rose still liked her. She got excited when she saw she had a reply to a friend request. But hold on, she hadn't sent any friend requests. She clicked on the link and almost fainted when she saw who it was from. The Doctor. It had a message.

Dear Rose,

This is The Doctor, your Doctor. If this really is you, please write back soon.

Love from

The Doctor

Oh. My. God


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor had been sitting on his massive bed with his head in his hands for what seemed like an eternity

The Doctor had been sitting on his massive bed with his head in his hands for what seemed like an eternity. He had stupidly got it into his head that it was his Rose. The one he loved. And he was let down again. The universe snatched it away from him again. It couldn't let him have this one. This one last chance to tell her how he feels. His whole life he had been alone. Yes, he had Donna and he loved her as a friend. Sort of like a little sister or a pet puppy. But she wasn't Rose. He loved her like… something more. He had lost everyone, Sarah Jane, Madame De Pompador, Jenny, Martha had left him, and he was pretty sure that Donna would leave soon as well. She had threatened it so many times already.

He now had to come to terms with the fact that this Rose was not his Rose, as she had not replied. Who ever this person was probably thought he was some nutter. Oh well. He tried.

He walked back to the control room with heavy hearts. As he shut the door of his bedroom with a mournful click and left the room, the laptop bleeped. It said on it, You have one new message.

When the Doctor returned to the consol room Donna knew straight away that it had been unsuccessful. She was only trying to help, but somehow she knew that it was her fault, she had given him false hope. She mentally kicked herself. Sometimes her balshiness came in handy, but other times it just made things worse.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"Yeah" he relied sullenly.

"Come here" she said. The Doctor walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, I was only trying to help" she said into his shoulder.

"I know, and thank you for trying" he said, still clinging to her. He let go of her abruptly.

"Ok, where to?" he asked. She looked up to see the false smile plastered across his face. She could see right through him.

"Hold on, I just need to go and get something" she said, walking into the depths of the TARDIS. She had decided to go and retrieve her laptop herself, now wanting to mention it to him again, for fear of upsetting him. She knew where his bedroom was… only because he had pointed it out to her on her arrival. Not for other reasons. She was having none of that nonsense.

She walked onto his room. It was a fairly normal room; no one would ever have guessed that it belonged to a skinny, nerdy, brainy Time Lord. She saw the laptop sitting on his over-sized bed and walked over to it.

What greeted her on the screen made her almost squeal out in delight.

It was a reply to the Doctor's message off Rose. Why didn't he notice this? She thought to herself.

She clicked on the link. She wasn't being nosey… well she was but she didn't want to upset the Doctor further if it wasn't his Rose. The message said:

Dear Doctor

I can't believe its you, yes its me your Rose, from the parallel world. I can't believe I can speak to you. We are all fine here. Mum had a baby girl and called her Althea, after you. Althea means healing herb. How are you? Are you on your own? I hope you are not on your own. I want you to know that I Love you Doctor.

Lots of Love From,

Your Rose xxx

Donna stood there dumbfounded. "DOCTOR!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Rose couldn't believe it

Rose couldn't believe it. He had finally found a way to speak to her. She really did love him. She just hoped he loved her as much as she him. She longed to hear those words. Those 3 little words. She had spent so much time thinking about hat to write in the message and waiting for him to message her back that she didn't realise the time. Mickey bounded through the door, a large smile on his face.

"Come on you are you ready to go home?" he asked. As soon as he caught sight of her face, his grin disappeared and he was at her side immediately. She was soon clinging on to him, sobbing onto his shoulder.

"It's him, Mickey, it's really him," she sobbed

"Who, who is it Rose?" already knowing full well who she was on about.

"The Doctor" she cried. Just his name sent tears streaming down her face.

"What, where is he?"

"I don't know. I was on Facebook and he sent me a message. It ed I had sent him a message, but I didn't send him a message, I didn't even know he had a facebook account, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to have a facebook account so I don't even know…"

"Shhh, do you know you babble a lot?"

"I got that…"

"Off him, yeah Rose you said"

"Sorry"

"Sorry for what?"  
"You are always here for me, whenever I am down, you always have been here for me. Thank you"

"What are friends for eh?"

" So what happened again then, this time in English please" he added softly.

She proceeded to tell him exactly what happened.

"Ok Rose, lets get you back home"

"But I cant, I need to stay here, wait for him to reply"

"You can borrow my laptop, you wont miss him"

"Thank you" she reached up and gave him a small peck on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell now Donna, do you know you can shout for England

"What the hell now Donna, do you know you can shout for England?" The Doctor grumbled at her.

"She just stood there, pointing at the laptop. He followed her gaze. He saw the message Rose had left him.

_I just want you to know Doctor, I love you._

After all this time, she still felt that way about him. And he certainly felt the same way about her. He quickly typed his reply back to her.

Dear Rose,

I am fine. I am not alone, I travel with a woman named Donna Noble. She is really nice and a good friend and has saved my life on more than one occasion. But she is not you. I never replaced you and never will. You will always own my hearts, Rose Tyler. And I want to say that I love you too. I will find a way back to you, even if I die trying. These messages must mean that there is another gap in the universe. I will get to you. Say hi to Jacquie, Pete and Mickey for me. I can't wait to meet Althea. Rose Tyler I love you. And I'm coming to get you.

LOVE the Doctor. Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Donna couldn't help but read the message. It touched her heart. She looked at the Doctor and realised he had tears in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. He returned the embrace and she could feel him shaking in her arms.

"That's it, let it all out"


	7. Chapter 7

Rose sat at the dining room table, the laptop in front of her

Rose sat at the dining room table, the laptop in front of her. She just sat there, waiting.

Jacqui, Mickey and Pete were in the room opposite her. The Tyler mansion held many rooms, but hardly any of them were ever used. Althea was in her cot upstairs.

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" asked Jacqui

"I don't know Jacks," answered Pete

"What if he doesn't come back, what if he doesn't reply. It will break her heart again. I don't think I can stand to see her how she used to be, two years ago, when he first left her. I don't think she can live through that again"

Rose knew they were all talking about her. She could hear their muffled, hushed tones and the desperation in their voices. She was almost certain it was him now, and the message that popped up confirmed her certainty. But this message was different. It was not filled with loving, caring tones. This was full of anger and betrayal.

Rose,

I can never love you. I never have and I never will. I cannot even believe that I let you travel with me, I must have been stupid. You are just a stupid ape that got too attached. I have moved on. I now have another companion, who I love. Oh, and it was silly of you to name your mothers baby after me. I will never come back for you.

The Doctor

Rose read and re-read the message over and over, willing the words on it to change. She cried out in utter despair and frustration. He had moved on. He has someone else. He had never and will never love her. She couldn't believe it. Her Doctor hated her. And she had no idea why. She thought he and her had something special.

Jacqui, Mickey and Pete ran to her from the other room, hearing her cries and sobs.

"What's happened sweetheart?" asked Jacqui, sweeping her into her arms hugging her close. Se pointed at the screen. The three read the message.

"That evil, lying, toe rag, scum…" she began.

"Jacqui…" Pete warned.

"I will kill him. I always said I would. I WILL KILL HIM!" she shouted with anger.

"Hold on, there is something fishy about this. The Doctor loved you Rose, he would never say such things. I know that. I don't understand" said Mickey, his hand on Rose's shoulder, comforting her.

"That is true, I saw the way he looked at you Rose, he was definitely in love with you…" Pete began.

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU. HE NEVER LOVED ME AND HE NEVER WILL NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rose screamed at the three, ran to her bedroom and locked the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor had suddenly become extremely happy

The Doctor had suddenly become extremely happy. He was bounding around the consol, trying to find the source of the gap between worlds, which was the cause of his and Roses messages to one another. Donna had never seen him so happy. She was so happy for him, remembering the time when she had first appeared in the TARDIS, that Christmas that seemed so long ago. The hurt in his eyes, the grief, the loss. The anger that had flashed across his face when she had picked up the purple top off the TARDIS rail. That was a long time ago now. Now just seeing him run round and round the consol was enough to make her heart burst. She owed him an awful lot, she was happy for him.

He had told her to sit on the captain's chair with the laptop and told her to tell him if another message popped up from Rose. One did.

"Doctor!" she called.

"Another message?" he asked.

"Yup, you know spaceman, for an alien you aint half sentimental" she said grinning cheekily.

"I think that's a compliment…" he said, taking the laptop from her eagerly and grinning widely back at her.

He clicked on the message and stared open mouthed. It said:

Doctor

You bloody idiot I cannot believe the way you just spoke to my daughter and if I ever find you again consider yourself a dead man walking. This is Jacqui by the way and consider yourself well and truly dumped on Rose's part. I hope you are happy with what you have done. You have destroyed my daughter. Don't bother ever to speak or reply to this message because it will be ignored. And for your information, Rose never contacted you in the first place. She doesn't even know why you bothered to contact her if you were just going to say that you didn't love her. Keep away from this family.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"What is it what's wrong?" asked Donna.

He passed the laptop to Donna to let her read the reply.

"You saw the message I wrote to her, didn't you Donna, I never said any of those things" the Doctor muttered.

"No you didn't, this sounds fishy to me, and she DID contact you, you just replied to it, no something is very wrong here"


	9. Chapter 9

Rose sat on her bad sobbing her heart out

Rose sat on her bad sobbing her heart out. For some reason she was just so sure that he loved her just as much as she loved him. But she was obviously wrong. But she didn't understand, his first message was filled with hope and love, but the second was just downright mean. Oh well, what did it matter, he didn't love her and that was that. She would just have to move on. It was the Sarah Jane situation all over again.

"ROSE!" she heard Mickey yell from the other side of her bedroom door.  
"ROSE LET ME IN I HAVE FOUND SOMETHING!"

She quickly jumped off the bed and ran to her door to unlock it. Mickey was standing on the other side, laptop in hand and a massive grin on his face.  
"Look at this, the first message the Doctor sent you was transmitted from the laptop - 6t432a34d5h8a. The second message was from computer d4l3k. The two messages were from different computers, which means that the Doctor didn't send the second message!" Mickey sat back, a triumphant look on his face. He went on clicking buttons.

"Look I hacked into the core of the first computer and looked at the sent files, look Rose here is the message that was from him, the real Doctor.

_Dear Rose,_

_I am fine. I am not alone, I travel with a woman named Donna Noble. She is really nice and a good friend and has saved my life on more than one occasion. But she is not you. I never replaced you and never will. You will always own my hearts, Rose Tyler. And I want to say that I love you too. I will find a way back to you, even if I die trying. These messages must mean that there is another gap in the universe. I will get to you. Say hi to Jacquie, Pete and Mickey for me. I can't wait to meet Althea. Rose Tyler I love you. And I'm coming to get you._

_LOVE the Doctor. Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rose just stared at the screen, tears silently slipping down her face.

"He loves me Mickey, he really loves me"

"Told you"

"I'm going to reply to him"

_My Doctor,_

_I am so glad that you are not alone. I cannot bear the thought of that. I can't wait to meet Donna. I am so glad to hear you say those 3 words. They mean so much to me. I love you so much Doctor. You probably received an angry message off my mother, but it was because this message popped up on my screen before your proper one:_

_Rose,_

_I can never love you. I never have and I never will. I cannot even believe that I let you travel with me, I must have been stupid. You are just a stupid ape that got too attached. I have moved on. I now have another companion, who I love. Oh, and it was silly of you to name your mothers baby after me. I will never come back for you._

_The Doctor_

_I now know that you didn't send this message but do you have any idea who did?_

_LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE_

_Rose _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Then who sent the other message?" she asked, joy still radiating through her body.

"Look at the name of the computer used to send the nasty message, Rose – d4l3k

"Oh my god – that says Dalek"


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor was now frantically running around and around the consol in hysteria, looking for anything, any tiny little thing t

The Doctor was now frantically running around and around the consol in hysteria, looking for anything, any tiny little thing that would give him clues as to where the gap in the universe was. Donna just sat on the jump seat, watching him, not wanting to disturb or upset him further.

They still had no explanation as to why Jacquie had sent the nasty email. The Doctor had never said any of those things. Donna was there, she saw the heart wrenching message that he had sent Rose. He really did love her.

Suddenly, the laptop sitting on Donna's lap, bleeped. Meaning that a new message had come through. The Doctor looked over at her inquisitively.

"Another message" Donna said quietly.

She began pressing buttons. The Doctor snatched the laptop off her and read the message.

_My Doctor,_

_I am so glad that you are not alone. I cannot bear the thought of that. I can't wait to meet Donna. I am so glad to hear you say those 3 words. They mean so much to me. I love you so much Doctor. You probably received an angry message off my mother, but it was because this message popped up on my screen before your proper one:_

_Rose,_

_I can never love you. I never have and I never will. I cannot even believe that I let you travel with me, I must have been stupid. You are just a stupid ape that got too attached. I have moved on. I now have another companion, who I love. Oh, and it was silly of you to name your mothers baby after me. I will never come back for you._

_The Doctor_

_I now know that you didn't send this message but do you have any idea who did?_

_LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE_

_Rose _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

His hearts leaped in his chest. Donna's eyes were filling up. It was so sweet. But they had to find out what was going on with the other message. Who would intercept messages on facebook? Obviously someone with a lot of time on their hands.

The Doctor sat back on the chair and sighed. Donna took the laptop off him.

"I have an idea" she said, excitement gleaming in her eyes.

"What, what is it, what?" he asked eagerly.

"Look, I can hack into the computer's core and find out who sent that email" she began typing extremely fast.

" Did I ever tell you, bets temp in Cheswick?" she asked cheekily. "I'm in"

"Good, who is it?"

"Well, the name of the computer is d4l3k…"

"What!?"

"I said the name of the computer is d4l3k"

"Wait, that says.. no, no, it cant be, no"

"What, who is it"

"That says Dalek"

He jumped off the seat and began running around the consol again.

"What's a Dalek?"

"One of the most deadliest creatures in the universe"

"Oh right, so that's going to be a barrel of laughs then"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far across the universe, the Cult of Skaro were planning their infiltration of the Doctor.

"Is the plan successful?" Caan asked.

"Affirmative" Sec answered.

"Miss Rose Tyler is going to get the shock of her life and the Doctor's hearts will break…" a voice came out of the shadows.

"Show yourself Master" Caan said

"That's THE Master to you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What were you guys saying about Daleks not having fingers?

LOL  
reviewers will get bananas!! Cuz bananas are good (Y)

Not sure where this story is going to be honest……. LOL ill see what pops into my head.


	11. Chapter 11

"What are we going to do Mickey, how are we suppose to fight Daleks without the Doctor

"What are we going to do Mickey, how are we suppose to fight Daleks without the Doctor?" she asked quietly. Even though she now knew that the Doctor loved her, and she was more happy than she had been in ages, she was now extremely scared.

"Rose, we don't even know that this is the Daleks, it could be a complete coincidence that the computer is called d4l3k"

"I hope for everyone's sake that you are right, Mickey."

The computer bleeped again, from Mickey's lap. He quickly opened up the new message and passed the computer to Rose, he did not want to be nosey.

Rose

STOP SENDING ME MESSAGES! _I do not love you, just leave me alone. The truth is, I have found someone else, someone much prettier than you, clever than you. Not very unlike Madame De Pompadore _. _Now get a life and stop waiting for me, I will never come back for you._

_D_

Rose silently handed the laptop back to Mickey. She had an unreadable look on her face.

"Why would the Daleks want to break me and the Doctor up?"

"Maybe is it because you are so powerful together, maybe they are planning another invasion of earth, and they remember what happened the last two times they did that and realised that its better that you two don't meet up again"

"You no. Mickey, you are really clever"

"Thanks"

"Now, the question is, what do we do to stop it?"

"Why don't we give the daleks a little surprise and send them a message back, eh?

"Mickey, I don't know…"

"What, you are always the one trying to break the rules, what would you do if you were with the Doctor right now, just because its me doesn't mean we have to sit back and do nothing"

"Yeah, you're right, course you are" she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ok here goes…"

_Daleks,_

_I do not know why you are sending these messages, but I know that that they are not from the Doctor, we know it's you sending the messages. Just stop, you are not achieving anything by doing this. Oh by the way, this is Rose Tyler, the girl who took the time vortex and poured it into the head of your precious emperor and turned him into dust. Leave us alone. _

_Rose Tyler, defender of the earth._

"Now, lets wait for a reply…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah here we go again my mutual friends, another attempt at total universal destruction, and what do I have to lighten my mood, just that fact that the Doctor and his precious human lover are about to split up before our very eyes, come on you mutant freaks give me some destruction here!" the Master bellowed in his manically insane voice.

Just then, a girl, about 14 or 15 in human years but about 400 in Time Lord years, (yes she was a time lord) walked into the room. She had shoulder length brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was tall and slim and wore a ruby red ring on her finger.

"Is the plan going well father?" she asked

"Yes ruby, daddy is going to conquer the world and give you the whole universe, how does that sound"

"Brilliant" she said, an evil smile, not unlike her fathers plastered on her face.

At that moment, a loud alarm sounded from nowhere.

"What is that you filthy mutant scum, stop that infernal racket!" the Master roared.

"You have a new message, Master" Caan said

The Master walked over to the computer and read the message from Rose Tyler.

"Well it seems I underestimated the human child. The Doctor picks his companions well, ill give him that"

"What next father, she has found us out"

"Aha we go to phase two Ruby, if we cannot get to the Doctor through his lover, we shall get to him through his daughter, oh and bring the Tyler girl aboard, we don't want her kicking up a fuss over all of this, open the dimension gap and pull her through," he said addressing Caan, "You get the girl" he added to Ruby.

"Yes father"

Ruby walked over to a large door, opened it and there lay a petite blond girl, named Jenny.


	12. Chapter 12

"So what are we going to do Mickey, do you have any ideas

"So what are we going to do Mickey, do you have any ideas?" Rose asked "Do you really think it was a good idea to send that message?"

"Well what else were we meant to do? Think about it Rose, at least if they know that we know what they are up to, they might stop sending us messages and it might give the Doctor some time to find us a way back"

"Ok I just really hope you are right"

Suddenly, a blinding white light engulfed the room and shrouded Rose in white mist.

"Rose?" Mickey yelled, as she disappeared in the white light, right before his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When my dad gets here, you lot are so dead" Jenny bellowed at Ruby. She was still locked in her chains.

"Really, Jenny" Ruby spat her name as if it as poison "Do you really think I am scared of _The Doctor,_ he is nothing compared to my father, and you, you are nothing, look at you, you aren't even a real time lord, an echo"

"Don't you dare insult my father like that, he is the most wonderful man in the universe"

"Oh really? Have you ever asked your father what happened during the time war?"

"I know that the rest of the time lords died and his home planet got destroyed"

"Oh very clever, but do you know what your Father did?"

Jenny remained silent.

"I thought as much. He is the killer of his own kind. It wasn't the Daleks that killed the Time Lords, it was your precious father"

"No" Jenny said quietly

"Yes" Ruby replied, a smug look on her face.

Jenny looked at the floor without a word.

It was at that moment that a white light blinded Ruby and Jenny from the outside of Jenny's cell. Rose Tyler appeared in the middle of the room, a confused and terrified look on her face.

"Ah, Rose Tyler we meet at last, and I still love saying that!" The Master roared.

"So this is Miss Tyler is it father, I didn't know the Doctor had a taste for chavs" Ruby said, amused.

"So it seems, Ruby. So Miss Tyler, how are you, have you been keeping well, missing the Doctor?" The Master had a manic look on his face.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, almost to quiet to hear.

"Me? I am the Master, you might say I'm one of the Doctor's old…. Friends"

"What do you mean"

"Well, we were friends back in the old days, at the academy, but then I suppose we.. drifted apart"

"What do you mean the old days, and what's the academy?"

"Well, the Doctor was never one for details, was he? Well I mean the old days back on Gallifrey"

"You're a Time Lord?"  
"Very clever Miss Tyler you Doctor would be proud"

"What have you done with him?"

"Nothing. Yet"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Found anything yet, Doctor?"

"Nope… hold on… its saying that she's not in the parallel world anymore" The Doctor scratched the back of his neck.

"What's happened then?"

"I have no idea"

"Well that's a first. But hold on, can't you like track her or something"

"That's not a bad idea miss Donna Noble" he looked up at her, grinning, which she happily returned.

"Ok got it, somewhere the other side of the galaxy, wonder what she's doing there? Literally in the middle of nowhere"

"Well, what are we waiting for?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Put them behind the screen" the Master ordered his daughter

"Put them behind the screen" the Master ordered his daughter. Ruby obediently took Rose and Jenny behind an invisible screen.

"Wh-wh-what is this?" asked Jenny.

"This is the invision screen. It means that when you are behind this screen, you cannot bee seen or heard" the Master answered smugly.

"Stand still and don't move" Ruby spat at the two women. She too was hidden behind the screen.

Just then a harsh grinding sound echoed around the room. It was the sound of the universe. Rose bit back at a tear that was threatening to fall when she heard the sound that was so familiar. The sound of home.

"What's that noise?" Jenny asked nervously.

"That's the TARDIS" Rose answered.

"FATHER??" Jenny gasped.

Rose opened her mouth in surprise but was cut short as a tall skinny man in a pinstriped suit walked out of the TARDIS, a ginger woman behind him.

"DOCTOR!! DOCTOR ITS ME ROSE IM HERE" Rose started banging on the invisible lass with her fists and tried to escape, but Ruby had put handcuffs on her hands and she could not move.

"FATHER, DONNA!" Jenny was shouting equally as desperately but she too could not move.

"Don't struggle, you'll only hurt yourselves," Ruby laughed.

Rose sank back, defeated. But Jenny would not.

"DAD, DAD HELP US PLEASE!" Ruby slapped her across the face but she did a kung-fu kick in her stomach and she doubled over. The two girls began to fight, somehow still covered by the screen. Jenny had been born in battle, a soldier, but Ruby had learned from the best to be a fighter, a killer.

The other side of the screen, the Doctor and Donna looked around the abandoned warehouse where they were situated. The Master walked into the light.

"We meet again, Doctor. Wow I love saying that!" he said

"Master" the Doctor breathed.

"Who are you?" Donna glared at the Master.

"I am the Master"

"Who called themselves "The Master"" Donna snorted

"Do not mock me woman, or you shall die at my hand"

"Ok, ok cool the beans Rambo" Donna said holding up her hands.

"So, what brings you here, Doctor?" the Master asked, innocently.

"No wait, you cant be here, you died in my arms"

"Ah well, introductions are in order I think. Ruby! Come here and meet your father's arch enemy"

"Father?" the Doctor gasped.

The other side if the screen, Ruby kicked Jenny to the floor and pulled a bomb out of her pocket.

"If you or her even try and escape, we all go up woof. Your father and mine" she said to Jenny, who was writhing in pain on the floor.

Ruby stepped out from behind the screen.

"Hello Doctor" she said calmly

"Where did she come from?" asked the Doctor in bewilderment.

"Doesn't matter Doctor. Now, what would you like to know?" She said

"What's your name?"

"Ruby. Next question"

"Time Lord?"

"Lady but yes"

"Who is your mother?"  
At that point she froze. She knew the question was coming but she hoped not so early in the conversation.

"Her name is forbidden"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"Ask that question again and we all die" she said, holding up the bomb.

The Doctor turned to the Master again.

"So how did you do it, how did you survive again"

"Well that's when Ruby comes in. You see all that time we were on the valiant she was there, in the shadows hiding, in case anything went wrong. She resurrected me."

"But hold on, I got a signal that my friend is was here, but apparently not"

"Ah, well that would be miss Rose Tyler then and I found out that you too have a daughter"

"What, how do you.."

"No matter, this time you are not going to stop me, Doctor, this time I will win"

"Didn't you learn anything last time, I will always defeat you Master"

"Not this time, because this time I have…"

"Dalek Caan" Caan finished.

The Doctor and Donna turned around to look behind them and were confronted with a Dalek. And a new genesis ark.

"No" the Doctor breathed

"Yes. When the time is right, you Doctor will place your hand upon the Casket and bring about the end of the universe! Imprison them Ruby!"  
Ruby fired her fathers laser screwdriver at the Doctor and Donna.

"NO!" Rose and Jenny shouted.

The Doctor and Donna fell to the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose and Jenny stood helpless behind the screen and watched as Ruby dragged the unmoving forms of The Doctor and Donna out of the room and down a dark corridor. There was nothing they could do. But they had small comfort in knowing that the Master had only stunned the Doctor and Donna, they were still alive, as they heard him tell Ruby to go and keep an eye on them, make sure they didn't escape.

"So who are you then, and why did you call the Doctor father?" Rose asked Jenny accusingly.

"I'm Jenny, and the Doctor is my father" She replied with pride.

"WHAT?" Rose's eyebrows rose to the top of her head. "Who is you mother?"

"I don't have a mother, I was created in a machine. The Doctor's DNA sample and I was made from it. I am a generated anomaly" she said simply, a sad smile on her face, "That's where my name, Jenny came from, Donna gave it to me"

"Donna?" Rose asked.

"The Redhead that followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS. She is very nice; She helped the Doctor accept me. He was going to leave me behind, on Messaline, but she persuaded him that I WAS his daughter"

"Then how come you aren't with them?"

"I died" she started, "I jumped in front of a bullet to save my father and died in his arms" Rose let out a small gasp at this. "But then later, I woke up, but he had already left. I have been travelling, trying to find him ever since" A small tear escaped the corner of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Rose said, sadly.

"Can I ask you something?" Jenny said.

"Of course"

"Did dad kill his people?"

Rose raised her eyebrows at the innocent girl and wondered whether she should burdon her with the ins and outs of the Time War.

"He did what he had to do, or the whole universe would have perished" she said quietly.

"I see" Jenny whispered, knowing the answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor slowly and roughly woke up next to Donna, on a cold, hard floor. He sat up and took in his surroundings. They were in a small cell. He looked down at Donna next to him and checked to see if she was all right. That stun laser didn't half leave a sting, he thought to himself. He began to try and rouse Donna gently, knowing he would only get a slap if he wok her to fast.

"Donna, Donna, wake up" he said quietly. She stirred and suddenly sat up straight, as if a bolt of lightning had struck her.

"Are you alright Donna?" he asked, alarmed at her sudden jerk.

She turned her head to look at him. He was startled by the look in her eyes, one that told him that she didn't quite recognise him for a moment. It scared him. Understanding slowly crept into her eyes and she seemed all right again.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I think," she said. "Who was that Master bloke?" she asked.

"An old friend – well enemy, of mine. He's a Time Lord."

"I didn't think there were any left"

"Neither did I, he died in my arms about a year ago"

"Oh"

Donna looked around and the par were silent for a moment.

"How are we going to get out of here then?" She asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Master stormed out of the room in which Rose Tyler and Jenny were currently chained up behind the screen.

"Right you mutant freaks disguised as pepper pots, I want the plan kicked up into 2nd gear. The Doctor needs to know what it feels like to be the destroyer of not only his planet, but also the whole universe!" he roared, addressing the Daleks.

"Master, may we ask a question?" Dalek Caan asked.

"Go on then fool," the Master sighed, exasperated.

"What is inside the prison ship?"

"An army"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose and Jenny had been sitting in companionable silence for a while trying to think of a plan, when Rose suddenly jumped up and started frantically babbling.

"I know what to do, I know what to do, oh I'm very good!" she yelled, sounding very much like the Doctor.

"What, what is it?" questioned Jenny, puzzled.

"The TARDIS!" she shrieked. She closed her eyes and focused, very, very hard.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending a message to the Doctor"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi guys! Im reli sorry it's been so long since I posted any new chapters but I have been so busy! Thanks to all the wonderful reviews I never expected to get this many! Keep em coming guys and I promise my next update will be very very soon….

COOKIES 4 ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

"What, what do you mean you are sending a message to the Doctor?" Jenny asked, exasperated.

"I have special link to the TARDIS, since I became the Bad Wolf, long story," she added when she got a questioning look from Jenny, "So I can communicate with the TARDIS, who can communicate the Doctor and tell him that we are here!"

"Well that's brilliant!" Jenny exclaimed, jumping up, giving Rose a big hug.

"All we have to do now is wait, the Doctor will come and save us, he always does" Rose said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor and Donna looked around the small cell for the millionth time and they still had no idea how they were going to get out. The door to the cell was deadlock sealed, rendering the Sonic Screwdriver useless.

"Doctor I am getting claustrophobic in here, so if you don't come up with a plan soon, I'm going to shove that screwdriver somewhere I don't think you want it shoved" Donna said, frustrated.

"I'm trying, I'm trying"

"Try faster"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"OK that's it I'm going to try and resonate this concrete, wait here," He said, standing up and moving to the other side of the small cell.

"And where exactly do you think I'm going to go wandering off to!"

The Doctor blocked Donna out, she was ranting about idiotic alien men. Just then, he swore he could feel something nudging its way into his mind. As it got stronger, he let his mental barriers down for a moment, to let the message in. It was from the TARDIS. It sang to him in his mind, passing on the message from Rose. The Doctor gasped and turned to Donna.

"She's here!" he exclaimed, his trademark manic grin lighting up his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Our plan is working Dalek Sec"

"Affirmative Dalek Caan"

"The Master is behaving as predicted, as soon as he has brought the destruction of the Doctor, we shall seize his army and use his own soldiers to destroy him!"

"EXTERMINATE!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

yoyo people!

I thought I would post another chapter, I had inspiration.

And it just ran out :/

Any ideas for where this story should go are muchly appreciated

R&R!!!!

x


	16. Chapter 16

Ruby rounded the corner, but came to a sudden halt and backed up behind the wall, hiding herself, when she saw dalek Sec and dalek Caan talking.

"The Master is behaving as predicted, as soon as he has brought the destruction of the Doctor, we shall seize his army and use his own soldiers to destroy him!"

"EXTERMINATE!!!"

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her father trusted the daleks with this mission and she couldn't believe that they were plotting against him. She ran all the way to her room. Well you could call it a room. On this stupid dalek base this was the only place she could call her own. The place she came when things got a bit too much. Things had been so much simpler when she had lived on earth. About 100 years ago she was just like any other human girl. Albeit, a human girl who had lived for 300 years. She had lived at a human children's home and watched the people come and go, living and dying. People questioned how she never got old, but she would just nod and smile and keep on living. She didn't know who her parents were; she didn't think she had any. She knew she was different, but she didn't really think much of it. Children in care never got any attention. She had friends and she was happy.

Until one day she was walking through the woods behind the home, and her eye caught something ruby red coloured. It had seemed to be calling out to her. She had picked it up and opened it. That was when she found out about her father. The Master. A Time Lord.

Ever since then things had been going full speed ahead. She learned of new worlds and forgotten plants. She was taught how to hate and be hated, how to take over the universe and how to destroy it. She knew her father was dangerous and to be honest she was a little scared of him. He had never treated her like a proper daughter, he had treated her like a soldier. Someone who he was working with to get what he wanted. She had revived him again from that ruby red ring, his Time Lord conciseness had been living in there since he had refused to regenerate that time he had taken over earth. Only for the Doctor to save the day again. He had told her that story. A bedtime story he liked to call it. More like a nightmare.  
She sat on her bed (mattress) put her head in her hands and cried. For all the bravado she put on and all the wise-cracks and evil she committed, at the end of the day she was just a terrified child, afraid of her father. She didn't blame the daleks for plotting against him. If she was brave enough she probably would as well.

She thought of the Doctor. Her father had told her all about him. His heroic nature and his insufferable ways of interfering in everything and saving everyone. He sounded like a nice guy to her. But she dare not argue with her father.

She though of everything she had done to help her father, leaving her with a guilt ridden conscience. Hitting people. Jenny. The Doctor's daughter. Fighting with her and hurting her. Imprisoning the Doctor's friend Rose and preventing them from being reunited. She was a dreadful person.

She knew her father was never going to succeed with the Doctor around, and now that the daleks were plotting against him he had no chance what so ever. Should she tell him? What would he say? He wouldn't just shoot the messenger, he would skin her alive. She got up off her bed (mattress), wiped the tears from her eyes and made a decision.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoyo

Well that was just a small insight into the world of the Master's daughter, Ruby.

Sorry that it's been so long since my last update but I just had no idea what to write.

I promise ill try harder I think I've got more ideas.

Please review this I want to know what you all think. I'm not sure how this chapter will go down. Ill be writing more of the main story and all the other characters in my next chapter so stick with it please   
BANNANAS FOR REVIERS!!!

x


	17. Chapter 17

"Doctor are you getting anywhere with that resonating thingy?" Donna sighed. The Doctor had been working on resonating the concrete for about half an hour and Donna was growing increasingly impatient.

"Yes you just have to…" He was cut short when he heard the key in the lock of the door. As it opened, it revealed The Master's daughter, Ruby.

"Um…hello" she said in a small voice. The Doctor could tell she had been crying.

"Hello" he said.

"I don't know how you have the nerve to turn up in this cell with nothing but a hello to say" Donna snorted.

"Donna" the Doctor said sternly.

"Well after everything she's done…" she trailed off.

"Ok fine if you don't want to get out of here, I was going to help you but whatever" she went to shut the door.

"No wait!" the Doctor called. "What do you mean you were going to help us?"

"Look, I overheard the Daleks plotting to overthrow my fathers plans, so I don't want to be on the wrong side when judgement day arrives, do you know what I mean? So look if I help you out, you can help me get out of here right, yano, ill scratch your back, you scratch mine type thing?" she looked at him pointedly.

The Doctor just sat there, speechless.

"Hold on, so you are prepared to go against your father?"

"Yes"

"Why the sudden change of plan?"

"I just realised what was going on here. Saw the light, if you will"

The Doctor sat back and looked at Ruby.

"So are you really a Time Lady?"

"Yes" she said. "Is this going anywhere?"

"Yes. Who is your mother?"

"Her name was Lucy," she said in nothing more than a hushed whisper.

"Saxon?"

"Yes"

"You talk as if she's dead. You know she isn't, right?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. But she tried to kill my father, she may as well be"

"But I thought…"

"No matter what you, or anybody else thinks of the Master, he is still my father," she said, determinedly.

"How did you revive him? He was dead."

"His Time Lord consciousness was in that Ruby red ring. Hence my name"

"How old are you?"

" 6 months"

Donna gasped from across the room, "but you look about 15"

"Time Lord biology" The Doctor said.

Ruby nodded.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Donna pointed out.

"You don't" Ruby threw back.

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better" Donna sighed again.

"So are you in or are you out?" Ruby asked.

"Oh we're in" The Doctor grinned. "What's the plan?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I just had no idea where I was going with this.

Please keep reviewing faithful reviewers!

Thanks,

Lucy

x


End file.
